The desirability of chlorine treatment of drinking water is now being questioned, both because of the concurrent formation of trihalomethanes, potential carcinogens, and chlorine s inability to effectively deactivate certain viral and other pathogens. Membrane filtration is an extremely effective, mechanically simple, and chemical free process to disinfect raw water and also decrease the concentration of trihalomethane precursors. The cost of the membranes is the major factor in membrane system economics. The fouling that invariably occurs drives up this cost by requiring purchase of added membrane area to compensate for the loss of sustainable permeate flux caused by fouling. This work is aimed at preparing and testing membranes with a sub- micron-coating of a unique, proprietary perfluorocopolymer that is both hydrophobic and oleophobic. As such it has universal fouling resistance, and may lead to anti-fouling membranes that have flow capacity more than twice that of conventional porous membranes. We expect to apply this coating without causing any deleterious effect on filtration performance. The enhanced flux and expected greater membrane life will lead to treatment cost reductions of 25 percent of more. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION Development of this innovative, anti-fouling membrane system will significantly reduce the cost of membrane treatment for drinking water. This will make it economically feasible for smaller water treatment plants to make badly needed upgrades to their water treatment systems using extremely effective membrane systems. There will also be applications for larger water treatment plants, in wastewater treatment, and in numerous industrial applications.